Dreams
by writersblock24
Summary: Both men in her lives are gone, so Stephanie has to take matters into her own hands. Babe. *Warning: Smut*, so easily offended, don't read.


Hope you guys enjoy!

Not mine, ever.

Warning: Smut, smut and more smut.

* * *

Being sexually frustrated sucks; I don't understand how nuns do it.

Okay, I know what you are all thinking, that she has two gorgeous men at her disposal.

Well, apparently not anymore.

Joe and I have finally called it quits. After thirty or so years on and off relationship, it's over; for good.

Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm serious!

Much to my mother's dismay, we decided that I was too crazy for him because he wanted a wife and he was too crazy for me because he wanted a wife. We surprisingly had a nice conversation and said good-bye. Good thing I had moved my stuff out already. Talk about awkward.

So that's contestant number one. What about contestant number two, you ask? Well he is 'in the wind' or off saving another country for this one and is right now incapable of fulfilling my needs.

Not in person at least.

Lately I have been getting hotter and hotter dreams about Ranger. Most of them end with me screaming his name as dream me climaxes.

Lucky little bitch.

Thank god for sugar, otherwise I'd be dead. The shower massager was on the fritz and I was getting close to just doing everything manually again.

"Hey girls," I said as I walked in with the now half empty box of donuts.

"Damn Steph, you need to get some before all the donuts are gone." Lula said as she peered into it.

"Sorry, I was thinking and hadn't realized I ate that many."

"So why don't you go for a ride on Superman?"

I spaced out. "Because they broke up," Connie interjected.

"So? When has that stopped her before? Unless you'd rather take a ride on the Batman 'cause I like that ride more."

Coming back to full coherency, "what?"

"Roller coasters, white girl, you never been on one?"

"Yeah, of course, I just thought that…never mind."

"What did you think we were talking about?"

"Nothing, it's not important. You got any skips for me?"

"Nope, sorry, not today but check in later. I might then."

Great, now what do I do?

"I guess I'll just go home. See you guys later."

Three hours, a shower and ten donuts later, I was laying in my thinking position, pondering what to do.

We all know what I _wanted_ to do, but the question was when.

I crawled under the sheets (hey, I do have some modesty) and pulled off Ranger's shirt. _Now what?_ I asked myself. Boy it has been a while.

I moved my hands down to my breasts and began massaging the nipples. I imagined Ranger's hands as mine and started to twist them. I moaned. One hand continued on my breast as the other gently caressed its way down. I opened my legs wider and found the slick wetness that had been building for three months. I shivered as I dragged one finger over my folds and teased as I gently pushed in. My hips bucked at the slightest touch.

At this time, the Ranger fantasy is in full swing as I remembered the countless dreams and the one night we had spent together. My fingers started to slide in and out of me and then added a flick to my clit before starting again. The other hand abandoned the breast and worked its way down. My hand, now imagining Ranger entering me, slid three fingers in slowly while the left circled my clit. I moaned louder. My eyes closed and I arched my back. Then my fingers started moving in and out at their own accord. I shamelessly rode my fingers, fantasizing Ranger's large cock pushing inside of me and his hand flicking and rubbing furiously at my clit.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh God, yes, oh, OH, CARLOS!" I screamed as I came with an overbearing intensity. I sped up my fingers as I continued to buck and climax until I thought I was going to die from the pleasure.

I laid there, relaxed and languid. Somewhere during the bucking and thrashing, I had lost my covers. When I sat up to reach for them, I realized I wasn't alone.

Well, crap.

I looked at the chair in the corner of my room and saw Ranger sitting there, eyes pitch black and sporting what I could only imagine was a very painful erection.

"Babe," his said with his voice husky with lust. I shivered.

"When did you get back into town?" I asked, clearly not wanting to talk about what he witnessed.

"Just a couple of hours ago and I wanted to come see you first. And I'm very glad I did."

I blushed and Ranger chuckled. He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"You are so beautiful when you come, but when you sent yourself over the edge and said my name, _my name_, that was too much to handle." One hand was stroking my face while the other hand was gently stroking my breast.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I asked him confidently.

He stripped his clothes, pushed me back onto the bed and snaked his body over mine.

"We do this, and there's no going back." I said.

"No more cop."

"No more cop. And you give us a real chance."

He stiffened and not in the good way.

"Babe," he said, looking into my eyes.

Oh, God, here comes the 'I don't do relationship speech'.

"Ranger, if you can't do that, then get off of me." I said, trying to push him off of me.

"Babe, Babe, stop fighting me." He stilled me with his hands. "Look at me."

"What?"

"Are you sure that's what you want? This time, there IS no going back. I'm not going to let you go again."

Huh?

He continued. "Last time, I didn't want to leave, but I did because I thought that the cop was better for you. Now I see that he didn't give you anything that you wanted. You say yes right now, this is it, Stephanie. You're mine."

"It goes both ways, Carlos."

He stroked my face and then entered me gently. "I love you."

"I love you."

Suddenly all my dreams were coming true. Ranger was here, making love to me, and was going to continue to love me for the rest of our lives. I had all the things I wanted, but somehow it was different.

It was better.

He plunged deeper and farther into me than I ever thought possible. When he told Joyce that he was going to ruin me, he wasn't kidding.

I was ruined.

I was his, permanently.

And I loved every minute of it.


End file.
